Through the Wall (subject to change)
by MusaWCEB
Summary: Hermione and Luna go back in time, to the Marauder's era! Right away, the girls take on the help of the three true marauder's to change the future, the only thing on Hermione's mind. Unfortunately the same can't be said for a certain marauder with a crush on our favorite know-it-all. Bad summary, but somewhat decent story. Has Sirius/Hermione & Lily/James. Remus/Tonks?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very first Harry Potter fic ever. So, if I get something wrong, could someone just review and tell me? I'm currently re-reading the series, but I still might forget just a bit. **

**Basically this is a Hermione/Sirius fic, time travel, mid-war(Second Wizarding war). **

**Chapter 1**

It began as any other morning. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfast, whilst their other best friend Peter Pettigrew sat at the Hufflepuff table talking to a girl, who ended up rejecting him. Peter was on his way back to his seat next to James, when out of nowhere a bright light lit up the Great Hall to the point where every person in the room had to close their eyes and shield them from the middle of the Gryffindor table.

As soon as the light disappeared, a large majority of the room looked at the four 7th years, expecting it to have been a prank, but turned back to the middle of the table in a few seconds hearing the scream of Harris McKinnon. Sirius could see nothing but a girl wearing tight jeans and a green tank top, with incredibly bloody hair grabbing Harris. As Harris' older sister Marlene, an ex of Sirius', went to help her brother, the girl turned on her pointing her wand and screaming, "_Stupefy."_

The Head Girl, Lily Evans and the girl James has been in love with for years, went to help her friend, and the girl attacked her as well. James, not being able to see Lily hurt, and Remus, a prefect and dear friend of Lily's, ran to the girl as well.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, rushed to stop the girl, but she attacked him seconds after sending a _stupefy _at Remus. But as she turned to James, she froze. Seeing her hesitance, James refused to attack as well.

The girl visibly tightened her grip on her wand, and Sirius slowly approached to where James was standing, halting a foot behind him. The whole room held their breaths as the girl (who Sirius could now see had a terribly bleeding arm, a large cut on her face, and multiple rips in her clothing, also covered in blood), slowly walked toward James as well. "Harry," her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. "Harry, you're safe. I was worried about you. I didn't think you made it out." She lowered her wand.

Professor Dumbledore must have believed that James would be safe, because when Sirius tried to approach the girl, Dumbledore gave him a look.

"I-I need your help Harry." She was less than a foot away from him as she said this, "You can't let him get to me again Harry, please."

"I-I," James looked behind him unsurely, to look at Sirius, who subtly nodded his head to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave James a look, and James cleared his throat. "He won't get to you."

"Oh Harry," she said before fainting. James quickly grabbed her, and the room all let go of their breaths.

James looked back at Sirius, unsure as what to do. "Professor Dumbledore, she, she's out cold," he choked out after he made sure she wasn't awake any longer.

"I see Mr. Potter, you can help us take her to Madame Pomfrey's, and Mr. Black, could carry the other young lady with us?"

It was then that Sirius noticed the incredibly blonde girl laid unconscious on the Gryffindor table. Sirius nodded his head and picked the girl up, following James and the Headmaster to the nurse's. The girl carried by Sirius was less scarred and covered in less blood than her counterpart. Once in Madame Pomfrey's, James and Sirius were kicked out, promised that they would be told once the girls woke up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was two weeks later when James and Sirius were called to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once, inside,Dumbledore told the boys that he thought it best for them to talk to the girls when they woke up, and then Dumbledore had taken them straight to Madame Pomfrey's, where the young blonde girl was awake and the medi-witch was fussing over her.

"Oh hello," she said airily. "I was wondering when I would see you again," looking straight at Sirius she smiled.

"Umm, hello?"

"Oh no worries, I wouldn't expect you to know me. My name is Luna."

"Hello Luna," James said confidently. "We want to speak with you."

"You are already, aren't you?" That made Dumbledore and Sirius laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it then, come along now Poppy, let's take a look at the other girl." Poppy Pomfrey went ahead to see the dangerous girl.

"Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore stared at Luna with disguised surprise. "It was lovely seeing you again. "

He smiled at her and then left.

"Well umm, Luna, we wanted to ask you a few questions," James said. Luna smiled in response.

"What's your full name?" Sirius asked first.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you, you know what you need to at the moment," Luna said, slightly less airily than before.

"Did the other girl hurt you?" James asked, wanting nothing more than to talk about the girl only he could calm down.

"Hermione? No of course not. We may not have been friends originally, but she would never hurt me. Or any innocent person; she has a hard time with hurting other people as well, although I suspect years of fighting them have trained her well enough to fight when threatened." Luna sounded insulted at first, then somewhat contemplative.

"Then who attacked you? Who attacked her?"

"We're in the middle of a war, Sirius, who do you think attacked us? But to answer your question, it was death eaters."

It was silent for a while; the boys didn't say anything, thinking about what she just said. A thousand questions stormed Sirius' mind; _Why did death eaters attack two, seemingly innocent girls? Why did the other girl-Hermione?- attack the McKinnons? Why did she not attack James? And who's Harry?_ Luna didn't say anything, just looked around the room dreamily, and James also looked contemplative, probably wondering about this Harry person.

"Who's Harry?" James asked after those tense, awkward moments.

"Her best friend," is Luna's reply.

"Why-why did she mistake me for him?"

"James Potter, you look too much like him, all save for the eyes. You could be his father for all we know. Well, except you are obviously only, how old 17?18?"

James opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Sirius, "How do you know his name?Both our names for that matter. We haven't told you ours."

Luna's expression loses it's dreaminess, showing her obvious shock at Sirius' question, as well as her horror of saying their names when she shouldn't have, but quickly transitions back to what it is usually like.

"Hmm, I suppose your minds must be invaded by nargles, if you've forgotten introducing yourselves." Both James and Sirius open their mouths to say something, but Luna turns her back towards them and pulls her blanket up to her chest, before letting out a big yawn, albeit, noticeably fake. "If that is all boys, I would like to take a nap now, I am dreadfully tired. Fighting death eaters, generally does tire you out. Although, I suppose being safe here in Hogwarts, you wouldn't know this. Have a good day boys, and remember, the enemy is always near, but not where you would expect him to be." Luna closes her eyes, leaving the boys to look at her.

After nearly a minute, Madame Pomfrey walks by and notices the boys still looking at Luna, who's eyes were still closed. "Boys, what do you think you're doing? Still looking at the poor girl, she's been through enough don't you think? Get out of here before you bother her too much." And thus the two boys were kicked out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy Pomfrey had seen many things in her years, many different hexes and spells, but never had she seen anyone in as bad shape as this bushy haired girl. After wiping the blood off of her arm, Poppy had identified the source to be various cuts on her arm that spelled out the word _'Mudblood'. _No doubt a cruel death eater attack. The more Poppy examined the girl, the more cuts and scars she found. One was so close to a certain area, that Poppy grew extremely worried about what had actually happened to her, although she didn't have time to check if what she thought happened actually did. She always had to stop some sort of bleeding or heal another cut. She could only hope that whatever happened to her would never happen to anyone else ever again. If she could, she would prevent it. But she can't, so she won't.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was nearly a month after the girls had dynamically arrived to Hogwarts, and everyone, but the Marauders (James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius), forgot about the two girls, when Dumbledore called James and Sirius to Madame Pomfrey's again, but this time, the other girl was awake too.

Dumbledore told them to talk to her, and that he and Luna would be back in twenty minutes, so they should hurry.

When they looked at the girl- Harriet, Helena, something like that-she wouldn't look back at them, but they did see a few scars on her, the most notable of which, was the one on her arm, spelling out '_Mudblood'. _There are also some on the right side of her neck, as well as a large scar on her cheek. Those were just the visible ones. She wasn't the most beautiful girl, average at best. Her hair, now not covered in blood, reached past her shoulders, frizzy, curly, and a delightful shade of brown. Her eyes, also brown, looked sharp and watchful. She had paler skin than most, although not chalky by any means.

"Hello," James said tentatively. "My name is James, James Potter."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, shocked, appalled, or maybe just confused. "You look so much like him," She said with finality.

"Who? Harry?"

"Yes. You look a lot like my Harry James." Then she turned her head slightly and looked at Sirius, "And would you by any chance be related to the," in a mocking tone, "_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"_

Sirius swallowed roughly, "Yes."

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm from the future. I came to change the past." She smiled somewhat dangerously, but in no way evilly. "I'm going to need your help."

**(A/N I was gonna leave it here (such a nice place to end), but I don't want to do math homework :P)**

The two boys staid frozen for a while, unsure what to say to that. They slowly turned to look at each other, both thinking the same thing: 'She must be mental.'

"Now, I know the two of you probably don't believe me," the girl, Hermione, said as if she knew exactly what they would think, "but if you bring Remus Lupin in here, Luna and I can tell the three of you, as well as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, why we need your help. I'm sure that you will help us." Her swotty attitude faded a little as she said, "Or I hope you do." She looked down as it quieted for a few moments.

James looked unsure, as if he wanted to believe her, but couldn't seem to. Sirius however looked straight at her, his grey eyes staring straight into her. It was finally James who spoke, "I'm not sure we-"

"Okay," Sirius interrupted James, who looked at him in astonishment. Sirius looked back and chuckled a little, not his usual barking laugh. "What's the harm in listening to her story? And there's no way she can prove to us that she is from the future unless she is." The two looked at Hermione again, who was content not trying to look as if she wasn't listening to what they were saying.

James sighed, "I guess."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After around ten minutes of awkward silence, Luna, Remus, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor House, were situated around Hermione.

She cleared her throat a bit, before holding her head up a little higher than before, "Like I said earlier, Luna and I are from the future. We want to fix what we know as our past. However, it is not due to the two of us that we are sent here. Quite honestly, I don't think either of us know how we got here." She turned to look at Luna who nodded her head before speaking.

"You see in our time, we're fighting Voldemort," the use of the Dark Lord's name draws terrified gasps from the three Marauders present as well as their head of house. Ignoring them, Luna continued on, "There was a prophesy, or will be a prophesy I should say, in 1980, about a boy who would defeat him and be born in the end of July. There were two couples in the order who's children would be born around that time, they both went into hiding, and both were found. One couple was crucioed to insanity, by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The other couple, was found specifically by Voldemort," again drawing a gasp, "a year later. The father, wandless as he was, insisted on his wife and son to leave while he tried to hold Voldemort off. He was killed. His wife was also killed, but when he went to kill the young boy, it didn't work. Instead it backfired and 'killed' him."

"We assume it's because of his mother's love, the mother who died to protect him," Luna added.

"The young boy's mother was muggleborn and he was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, not knowing he was a wizard until he was eleven. That was where I met him; his name was Harry, Harry James Potter," Hermione said looking straight at James.

"He and this boy Ronald Weasley, became good friends right away, although neither liked me very much. I was a year older than them, although also in my first year, and honestly a know-it-all. On Halloween, Ron made me cry and I spent the entire day in the lavatories. Well, until I got attacked by a troll. The two boys knew that I was there and instead of going to their dorms, they went to help me. They are Gryffindors after all." James smiles at the prospect of his son also being a Gryffindor. After that day, we were the best of friends. Long story short, we learned that our DADA teacher had hid Voldemort in his turban and was trying to get the Philosopher's stone. We stopped him and won the house cup. The next year, we were told that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. I spent most of that year petrified, although I did figure out what was happening, and Harry had managed to find it out as well. We learned our friend, and Ron's younger sister Ginny, had opened the chamber. She had found Tom Riddle's diary, who as Professor Dumbledore knows, is Voldemort himself. Through the diary, he controlled Ginny. With the help of Fawkes, the phoenix, Harry killed the basilisk and used it's fang to stab Riddle's diary, stopping him from coming back to life."

Hermione looked at Luna, with tears in her eyes. "The following years continued like this: Harry, Hermione, and Ron having to stop some evil plan. Of course third year, they had to-" Luna broke off. "Honestly, Hermione and I couldn't decide whether it was safe to tell you everything just yet, but I think you should at least know that in our future, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, the two of you don't live either. Remus, or should I say professor Lupin, you have a beautiful romance with someone you felt you didn't deserve, a love I hope stays even if we change time. Sirius, you never had love, although Ginny suspected that you did love someone, although you were in the same position as Remus. Hopefully, we can fix that this time, especially considering it's more than obvious that she feels the same." Luna trailed off, having nothing else to say. The two girls looked at the five people in the room, gauging their reactions. Dumbledore, while somewhat wary, seemed to completely believe them, McGonagall seemed doubtful, and the Marauders all looked worried but unconvinced.

"How do we know you're not just making this up," Remus hesitantly asked Luna.

Luna shrugged, "Hermione would know more than me, even if I am a Ravenclaw. She always knew more about all of you, especially considering her connection to Harry. Although I believe that she would be like this either way."

Hermione took a deep breath and her eyes wandered a bit, trying not to look at them. "Okay, James Potter, you are probably the easiest to say something about, although none of it would be a secret. Your parents were on the older side when they had you. You have been partially enamored with a red-headed muggleborn named Lily Evans, but have only ever really had a 'crush' on her since your fifth year. You hated Severus Snape because of an incident on the Hogwart's express first year and you were also secretly envious of him because of his relationship with Lily. You were also the reason the two stopped being friends, because you pushed him so far, he resorted to calling Lily the _word. _But like I said, anyone could have known that."

She looked above Sirius a bit, "Sirius Orion Black, first Gryffindor of your family, never really been in love. There is no one you value more than James Potter, who is more like a brother to you than anything, although your friends Peter Pettrigrew and Remus also are very dear to you. You had high hopes for your younger brother Regulus, wanting him to be sorted into Gryffindor as well, but weren't terribly disappointed when he wasn't. Your relationship with him was really severed when he started avoiding you. You left your parents' house just last year, and you are now under the care of the Potter's."

She then looked at Remus, straight in the eyes, "You are a werewolf." The boys and McGonagall look at Hermione in shock. "You were changed by Fenrir Greyback, and have struggled with your lycanthropy since childhood. The Whomping Willow was placed in Hogwarts as a guard to the entrance of a secret tunnel to the shrieking shack, where you transform during the full moon. In first year, you became friends with James, Sirius, and Peter, and in second year they found out about your lycanthropy. By fifth year the other three became Animagi for you: James a stag, earning him the nickname Prongs, Sirius, named Padfoot, due to his dog-animagus, and Peter a rat, obviously wormtail. You're Moony."

After minutes of silence, Remus swallowed and said, "Fine we believe you. Now, how can we help?"

**Okay so that's the first chapter. I know that they don't normally find out the truth this quickly, if at all, but I felt like it would be a nice change, I mean the girls are already in the past, altering it, so why not let the boys know. Now notice how they only went in detail for years 1 and 2. They haven't really revealed anything all that important. James doesn't even know who Harry's mother is. **

**Anyways, please review, comment, et cetera, et cetera. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been a while, but thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed It means a whole lot to me, especially considering, like I said, this is a first fic. I recently tried re-reading the series, but had the hardest time with Order of the Pheonix. Still can't believe Sirius died, absolutely heartbreaking for me.**

**And about Luna being the one with Hermione. I just wanted to say that she's there just to be a friend to Hermione. I mean she needs a friend with her right, because as much as she would end up loving the marauders, Lily, and anyone else in that time, the Golden Trio era friends are probably gonna be the ones she feels the closest to. But I am a huge 'Nuna' shipper and love the relationship between Tonks and Remus. I don't think Snape can ever love anyone else. We don't really know Regulus. And Peter is….peter, which is why she won't end up with anyone we know in this era, or at least no one we know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own any part of the potterverse.**

**Chapter 2:**

It was another two weeks before Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing. Luna had begun classes a week before, by which, most students had already forgotten about Luna and Hermione's strange arrival. In fact, it was when Hermione, along with Luna and all four Marauders, went into the Great Hall for dinner that the students broke out into an uproar. It started with Marlene McKinnon, angry over the attack on her and her younger brother, Harris. She stormed up to the entrance of the Great Hall and confronted them, her friends in tow.

"What is she doing here?" Marlene nearly screamed at James as her friends tried to hold her back from jumping up and attacking Hermione, the most aggressive of which was a beautiful model-esque red-head with incredibly green eyes. Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking at those eyes, they were the same as Harry's, which she hasn't seen since just before Harry and Ron were taken to the cellar in Malfoy Manor.

"She came to eat dinner," Sirius replies nonchalantly, before shrugging and going to take a seat.

James nods his head and goes to sit next to Sirius.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I may have done to upset you," Hermione starts to apologize, before being cut off by Marlene.

"Whatever you did? How could you pretend not to know? You came in here, out of nowhere might I add, and attacked my younger brother! When he tried to help you stand up!" Marlene screams at her.

"Like I said I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"Marlene, calm down," Remus snaps. "Hermione was confused when she got here. You saw what she looked like. She must have come from the middle of a battlefield. Of course she attacked. Harris was an unknown face and she must have panicked. In case you didn't notice, there is a war brewing outside of Hogwarts. We're safe, the rest of the United Kingdom isn't. So I suggest you calm down and let her apologize to you."

Marlene turns her head to the left, looking at the red head, _'Lily Evans' _Hermione thinks. She nods her head and says, "Remus is right. She was probably set in survival mode and Harris scared her."

"I am sorry, though," Hermione says. "I shouldn't have attacked your brother, or anyone else." She holds her hand out, "Friends?"

After a few tense moments, Marlene grabs Hermione's hand and confirms, "Friends." After dropping hands, "You're skill set is quite remarkable."

Hermione, and everyone else, smiles in gratitude, "Thank you. I've had years of practice. My friends and I always used to get in trouble and I suppose it's good enough training."

"Yeah I suppo-"

"Ughh this is boring me. Hi I'm Dorcas Meadows. Call me Cas," a beautiful girl with long black hair and bright brown eyes says.

Hermione nods a hello, as Remus and Peter walk down the rows to go and sit across from James and Sirius.

The beautiful red head smiles and sticks her hand out, "Lily Evans. I'm also head girl, so if you need any help, come find me."

"Will do," Hermione says, as she turns to see why Luna was so quiet. She sees Luna looking at a student sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The student had long platinum blonde hair and a calm expression on her beautiful face, as well as a shiny prefect badge on her chest. The resemblance between this girl and Luna is as strong and striking as the resemblance between James and Harry.

"I-I'm Alice Black." Alice, who from her shy disposition and chubby cheeks looked to be Neville's mom, had the classic Black family black hair and grey eyes. Hermione couldn't remember seeing her on the Black family tree though.

"But you're not on the Black family tapestry," Luna speaks up.

"My great grandfather, Phineus Black was blown off of the tapestry. He supported muggle rights and the family didn't approve. He moved across the pond and married an American Pureblooded which named Virginia. My father moved back here before meeting my mother," Alice supplied an explanation. "But how did you know about the tapestry?"

"Oh umm, my father is a friend of Alphard Black," Hermione supplies. "That's how I know Sirius."

"Hermione and I are sisters," Luna supplies. Seeing the disbelief on the girls' faces she adds, "We have different mothers. Our dad was quite the ladies man before us. He's still not married mind you. Hello, I'm Luna."

"I suggest all of us sit down before Dumbledore get's in and the feast begins," Lily says. "Have you two been sorted into a house yet?"

"No, we haven't," Hermione says, worried that she didn't think of that. The houses would be one of the most important things about staying in Hogwarts. They basically determine your friends, your classes(who's in them anyways), and where you sleep.

"Dumbledore said he would sort us in front of everyone, the same way everyone else in the room had to be sorted in front of everyone," Luna supplies the answer Hermione needed.

"Okay, well we'll catch you later," Dorcas says as she leads the other girls to the table, sitting a few feet away from the Marauders.

Hermione turns her head to the right to look at Luna, and once again sees her staring at the other girl. "She's your mother isn't she?"

Luna sighs a dreamily, "Yes. Her name is Evanna. I think she's already dating my father at this point. Well at the very least, he's staring at her at this moment." She points to where her father is sitting, at the Ravenclaw table.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispers clearly to Luna. "She looks just like you, or rather you look just like her." Hermione giggles.

"She does doesn't she?" Luna smiles. "I always wished that I could get to know her better. I knew her longer than Harry knew his parents of course, but I was only nine. I never had the chance to discuss boys with her, she never got to tell me about menstruation, she never got to take me shopping to Diagon Alley as a teenager. I wish she didn't experiment so much. Maybe then I would have gotten to know her."

"You have that chance now. If not as her daughter than as her friend." Hermione gently rubs her friend's back as she hugs her.

Just then Dumbledore comes in.

"Before our dinner feast can begin. I would like to introduce Hermione and Luna Summers. Two grand ladies, previously homeschooled, have decided to school here in Hogwarts." The students start to murmur amongst themselves, until Dumbledore starts speaking again, "You may remember them, one in particular. I hope you all welcome them with open arms. And now to proceed with their sorting." Professor McGonagall hands him the hat, as Hermione and Luna approach the front of the Great Hall.

All around them they could hear students talking about them.

"_Isn't she the girl-"_

"_She attacked Dumbledore!"_

"_Why did she attack Harris?"_

"_Wasn't she covered in blood before?"_

"_Wonder what happened to her?"_

"_Who's the blonde girl?"_

"_Remember when she saw James?"_

Being best friends with _the _Harry Potter, Hermione was used to stares and whispers about and around her, but that wasn't to say she liked them. Hermione did her best to ignore everyone, with the exception of Luna.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Luna chose to get sorted first. She sits on the chair and the head of Gryffindor house places the Sorting Hat on her head. She wouldn't tell Hermione this, but she was afraid of being put in any of the houses. She didn't consider herself anywhere near ambitious enough to be a Slytherin, and they were far too cunning for her liking. Despite wanting to be friends with her mother, Luna isn't sure if she wants to be a Hufflepuff and room with her mother. On the other hand, Ravenclaw was her home for approximately five and a half years, but once again, her parent was in that house. Gryffindor was always Harry's, Ron's, Neville's, Ginny's, and Hermione's home, she didn't belong there, not really.

"**Hmm, you're a strange case aren't you? Not interested in any of the houses."**

"_Oh I have my reasons."_

"**Now let's see you're cunning. Maybe Slytherin is good for you?"**

"_Oh no please. I really don't think Slytherin would work for me. Any of the others would work."_

"**Well I suppose you could be in-"**

"_**Hufflepuff" **_the Sorting Hat yells, shocking Luna and Hermione, and causing the Hufflepuff table to cheer, the loudest of which was Luna's mother.

Luna smiles and merrily skips off to the Hufflepuff table, where Evanna Rochester meets her.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione tentatively steps up onto the chair whilst the Hufflepuffs continue to cheer. She sits down and takes a breath as the Sorting Hat is placed on her head.

"**Hmm….you're certainly ambitious, intelligent too."**

"_Not Slytherin please."_

"**Hmm, not Slytherin? Well, I can sense you're here due to your own loyalty, maybe Hufflepuff?"**

"_I would prefer Gryffindor please. It's where I belong."_

"**Hmm… we'll see about that. I think Ravenclaw might do you some good." **But then the hat proceeded to yell out, _**"Gryffindor!" **_causing the Gryffindor table to burst out into applause and cheer, the Marauders the loudest of them all.

HGSHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Would you mind telling me about the future?" Hermione looks up from her charms essay at Remus Lupin. She still isn't used to seeing him young like this, not as sad or covered in as many scars. He sits down next to her and says, "I mean, now that you're here, you plan to change everything right? Then why would it matter if I know?"

Hermione sighs. It's the same conversation she had with him twenty times since they met nearly two weeks ago. "Look Remus, a lot of things happened, really bad things. People you know end up being traitors or their lives are ruined after being accused of something they didn't do or dead or in love with the people you would have never thought of. I mean, from your group James is the only one to have had any children. I want to change that. You may still have to wait for a while before you have those children, but at least you'll be able to have them without worrying that your wife will have to fight death eaters before giving birth, without worrying that your wife won't come back home from work because of death eaters.

'You deserve happiness Remus. I believe that more than anyone in this entire school right now, no one deserves happiness more than you, Sirius, and James. There are very few people who have lost as much to both wars as the three of you have. I don't want you to have to live your life with that weight on your chest. It's my burden, and Luna's, not yours. I'm sorry Remus, but no."

Hermione continues to write her charms essay as Remus sighs and takes out his book to study for potions, before turning his head to the side to look at Sirius before shaking his head subtly.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"He's a bloody git! What right does he have to attack those poor boys?" Lily Evans was once again ranting to her friends: Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, Luna, and Hermione. "He thinks he's the bloody Queen of England, doing whatever he pleases!"

The other girls, all laying down on the various beds in the Gryffindor 7th year girl's dorm room. Hermione looks up from the book she was reading, to meet Marlene's rolling eyes. Everyone already knew that Lily already had some sort of crush on him. "I doubt he believes he's the Queen of England, the King possibly," Luna states absentmindedly. The other girls laughing as Lily looks at Luna incredulously.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," the six girls say at the same time.

A young third year shuffles into the room shyly. She has a note in her hand which she quickly hands over to Hermione. She runs back around and exits the room, but not before saying, "you're so lucky!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, knowing who gave her the letter. She opens the letter at it and quickly skims the paper, before folding it back up and placing it off to the side. She opens her book and begins to read once more. The other girls, already used to Hermione's random letters, generally from one of the more attractive members of the Marauders, just continued to do was they were before: Dorcas and Alice playing an intense game of chess, Marlene reading a fashion magazine, Lily passionately criticizing James Potter on his most recent prank, and Luna half-heartedly listening to Lily whilst simultaneously day-dreaming.

It's these moments when Hermione doesn't have to worry about the future; she can just live as yet another teenage girl. It definitely doesn't help that, finally tired of Lily's ranting, Marlene burst out, "Are you going to go to Hogsmeade with him or not?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to, not really, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. But I also don't want Sirius to feel like I'm betraying him. Honestly, he's just prejudiced towards him because of his house," Hermione rolls her eyes again.

"It's a yes or no question Hermione. And everyone knows he's going to ask you tonight at dinner. You have about 30 minutes to make a decision.," Dorcas pipes up.

"Personally, I say you should. He's really not as bad as Sirius makes him out to be; you like him well enough. And Sirius isn't your boyfriend, why should he get a say in this?"

"Look, Sirius is a good friend of mine. Sure I don't talk about him about things like this, but I don't want him to stop talking to me."

"You're honestly thinking too far into things. When Frank and I first got together, it was strange. I wasn't sure if I should have gone to Hogsmeade with him or not, but I said yes. Now look at us. That could be the two of you soon."

Irritated by the turn of the conversation, Hermione bites out, "It's great that it worked out for you two, but we're not third years anymore Alice. There are more important things than Hogsmeade dates. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go meet Remus to study." Hermione grabs her books and bag before storming out of the room.

"Hermione has her heart set on someone else; she just doesn't know it yet," Luna says amongst the silence that followed Hermione's abrupt departure.

The other girls just mutter their agreements before proceeding in doing something to occupy the time before dinner.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione blows a strand of hair that fell in her eyes, whilst muttering several curses. Sirius is her friend! Why didn't the girls understand that she needed him to not be angry at her? Not only was his friendship valuable to her, but also necessary to stop Voldemort, not that the girls know about that.

"Someone's angry," a voice says, causing Hermione to tense up before looking up at the man that spoke.

_Sirius Black. Of course._

"Hello Sirius." Hermione walks around him, but he turns around and follows her down the corridor.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Nothing Sirius."

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Drop it Sirius," Hermione says through clenched teeth.

"Hermione," Sirius's voice get's lower and more assertive. "What happened?"

"None of your business," Hermione sneers.

All of a sudden, she is pressed up against the wall, her books scattered across the floor. She looks up, tentatively, into Sirius' grey eyes. As she stares in his eyes, she doesn't realize that he takes her wrists and clasping them together, stretching her arms above her head. Her button up shirt rises above just a little, showing a sliver of her pale stomach if someone chooses to look.

Sirius leans in, placing his lips next to her right ear, "Tell me Hermione."

"They were pestering me about a boy who is supposed to ask me to Hogsmeade during dinner." Hermione swallows thickly, knowing Sirius isn't going to like the news.

She was right. Some part of Sirius has begun to think of Hermione as his own. _His _girl. _His _Hermione. His grey eyes darken at the thought of another boy asking her, "and what are you going to say?"

"I-I'm not sure. I don't particularly want to," Hermione's voice has softened to a whisper, afraid of his reaction.

"Then don't. I won't allow it."

Now normally, Hermione would have bristled at being told what to do. She would have yelled at him, maybe smacked him across the face as she did Draco Malfoy. But this was _Sirius, _she couldn't say no to him. He must have cast some sort of spell on her. Some part of her had always wanted to submit to him. She had some sort of feeling that he would only decide what was best for her, so she listened. And, while she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she loved not being in control or having to _think _everything through. Sirius was more than happy to do that for her.

"O-okay."

Sirius smiles, his eyes still intense. He turns his head slowly, still looking into Hermione's eyes. Thinking he was finally going to kiss her, she closed her eyes, slowly lifting her chin to meet his mouth with hers. Instead, Sirius kissed her on the cheek.

_Again_

He walked away from her, and she bent down to pick her books up again, before heading to an empty classroom.

It must be some sort of game for him. But that was okay, Hermione would willingly play with him, anytime, anywhere.

"A little late aren't you," James asks as she arrives through the classroom door.

"What held you up," Remus questions. He arches an eyebrow at her. She blushes knowing that he can smell exactly what kept her.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

**Whew, sorry that took a while. After the sorting I couldn't tell what to do. I spent days trying to figure it out. Eventually I decided that I was just going to skip a few weeks and get the ball rolling.**

**Now the last scene kind of just sprung itself on me. **

**I suppose Sirius and Hermione just wanted a lot of sexual tension. I suppose Sirius just got sick of having Hermione control their relationship in most of the time-travel fics. **

**I'm not sure how good I am at things like these, so I will try. **

**Anyways, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay to the third chapter :)**

**Chapter 3:**

"Uhum," Hermione turns around at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looks to see a young man, approximately a year younger than her, with black hair and grey eyes reminiscent of his older brother Sirius.

"Hello, Regulus," Hermione says, looking at Sirius sitting next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Umm, Hermione," Regulus swallows a bit before continuing. "Do you-um-want to go to Hogsmeade with me?'

Hermione smiles at him and is about to reply when Sirius butts in, "She says no."

Regulus' eyes flash dangerously as he regards Sirius coldly. "I wasn't talking to you, _brother. _I was talking to Hermione. Why would you care anyways?"

"Hermione has already agreed to Hogsmeade with me," Sirius says coolly before turning back around to continue eating, ignoring the surprised faces of his friends.

Regulus' eyes look into Hermione's for confirmation. "I'm sorry Regulus but he's right. He asked me some time back. Besides, I don't think you or your family would be alright with you dating a mudblood."

Regulus lets out a sarcastic laugh, somewhat similar to Sirius' bark. "We have the same family; you can't use that as an excuse."

She politely smiles back, "that's not what I heard."

Regulus just continues to look at her, making Hermione feel uncomfortable, before nodding his head and walking away, without another word. Hermione turns back around in her seat, only to look at the surprised and impish faces of her friends.

"So," Dorcas starts.

Unsure of what to say, Hermione let's Sirius decide whether or not to talk. "So?"

"How long has this been going on?" Marlene uses her fork to gesture between Sirius and Hermione.

"Long enough," Sirius says, indicating that the matter is to be dropped. After a few tense moments of everyone looking at him, including Hermione, the group continues to have their own separate conversations. Sirius and James put their heads together conspiratorially, as Remus and Lily try to help Peter with a charms essay. Dorcas and Marlene eat as they talk about Dorcas' latest boyfriend, and Hermione and Alice discuss a book Alice had recommended for Hermione.

"Well lovely ladies, the boys and I must take your leave. We have things to accomplish before curfew. I bid you adieu." James stands up and takes a bow, cueing the Marauders to come with him. Remus and Lily both roll their eyes at his antics. Remus and Peter also stand up and say they farewells.

"I will see you lovely ladies later," Sirius winks at them as he also stands up. He turns to leave, but turns back to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She turns red. "I would love to have the pleasure of meeting you later in the common rooms, at midnight maybe," Sirius breathily questions in her ear. She nods her head once as her blush travels down her neck and deepens in color. He pecks her cheek once more and loudly declares, "I look forward to our time together Ms. Summers." She didn't think it was possible, but Hermione blushes even more.

Sirius smirks as he throws his arm around James. As they leave the Great Hall, Sirius asks, "what exactly do we have to do?"

James looks at Remus and Peter, both of whom look back at James with slightly mischievous looks on their faces. "You see, dear Padfoot," James throws Sirius' arm off him, rushes ahead of the others, stops and turns around. "There's something going on with you and Hermione, and none of us knew anything about it, well except Remus, but that was all guess work and a great sense of smell."

Sirius smiles crookedly at his three best friends. "And your point is?"

"What's going on between the two of you," Remus asks. "She came to study with me, smelling of you. You were especially around her chest, hands, and around her ear. Now would you like to explain why I could smell you?"

Sirius' eyes darken from his silver grey eyes to stormy grey ones. "No. Now would you like to tell me why you were smelling _her chest!_" His volume increases as he speaks.

James smirks, "Why Sirius? Are you jealous?"

"Shut up you prat! Answer the question Remus."

"Aww Sirius, I think you actually like this girl," Peter coos. Sirius glares at Peter, making him shrink back.

Sirius growls before grabbing Remus by his collar and pulling him close, close enough that Remus can see the slightly dangerous look in his eyes. "_I am going to ask you one last time Remus, why were you smelling _my _Hermione?"_

"Uhum." Sirius let's go of Remus to see who's eavesdropping on them. It's Hermione. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" She walks over to Remus and smoothes out his shirt.

Sirius looks sheepishly at her. "Well, umm, he was smelling you, particularly your chest."

"And?" James makes whipping motions behind Hermione, making Peter chuckle.

"Umm, well that's it."

Hermione puts a hand on her hip and raises her brow, "That's why you're basically threatening your best friend?" Sirius slowly nods. Her eyes narrow. "That's stupid. He has the best smelling sense out of us all. It's not as if he put his face to my chest."

Sirius blushes, looks down at his shoes, and sighs. "You're right." He looks up and straight into Remus' eyes "I'm sorry man. I really don't know what came over me."

Remus smiles a delightfully crooked smile. "Don't worry about it Padfoot. I understand why you would do it."

Sirius smiles at his best friend in gratitude. He clears his throat and says, "if you'll excuse us m'lady, we still have unfinished business to attend to."

He throws his arm over Peter and leads him to Remus, before throwing his arm around him and leading him away from Hermione. Hermione stares at his back incredulously.

Shaking her head, she chuckles and starts to make her way to Gryffindor Tower.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Well ladies, have you thought of anything to do about the current situation?" Luna and Hermione are having tea with Dumbledore, waiting for Remus, Sirius, James, and McGonagall. The head of Gryffindor was supposed to keep the three for "detention," she must have had some other pressing matters to deal with if it's taking so long.

Luna was about to answer when the four people they were waiting for entered the room. Not feeling as if they needed to supply a reason for their tardiness, Luna decided to speak. "We may have left a few things out as we told you the story earlier."

The occupants of the room looked at them curiously. Hermione takes a sip of her tea. "I believe that I failed to mention that Riddle's diary was a Horcrux." McGonogall gasps.

"I worried Tom would make one," Dumbledore says serenely.

"Well you see Professor, that's the problem. He didn't just make one. Dumbledore made six." Hermione and Luna pause to allow their companions to absorb the information. However, the boys just look confused. "If you boys don't know, a horcrux is an object with half a person's soul in it. This does not mean he only had one sixth of his soul. It means that he halved his soul six times. He has virtually no soul left. During what was meant to be my last year at Hogwarts, I left with Harry and Ron to search for these Horcruxes."

Hermione once again pauses to allow them to ask questions and absorb what she said. It is Dumbledore who asks the question she is sure they were all thinking. "Why did I not do it?"

Hermione smiles softly at him. "At the end of my sixth year, you were killed, by Severus Snape." As she says this the boys gasp and threaten Snape. "He was a spy for the order. I'm not convinced that he's really one of Voldemort's followers, in my time I mean. I do know that he made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy, so that if her son Draco was unable to finish the mission given to him by Voldemort, Snape would. I believe he was just protecting his godson." She allows yet another moment for that to sink in. "As I was saying, you, professor Dumbledore, had already found the second horcrux, the gaunt family ring. The day you died, you told Harry about the horcruxes; I assume that you knew you were near death. At the time, you had taken Harry to find the third known horcrux, Slytherin's locket. Unfortunately, that was a fake. Later that summer, we had gotten Harry to safety, resulting in Alastor Moody's death, and the loss of George Weasley, Ron's older brother's, ear. Your will was read to us, and later, during Ron's oldest brother's wedding, the Minister died. We received a patronus from Kingsley Shacklebolt. He warned us. Harry, Ron, and I disapparated away. We found out that the person who had taken Slytherin's locket, was none other than someone with the initials R.A.B." Hermione looks straight at Sirius. "Regulus Arcturus Black was the one who took it. He had joined the death eaters, but realized that it was wrong, that he should have stayed with his older brother. He tried to right his wrong by taking the horcrux. He lost his life doing that.

"To take the real locket, the three of us broke into the Ministry of Magic, which was controlled by Voldemort. Harry was undesirable number 1. We ended up having to disapparate away. Ron got splinched. But we had the locket and it was worth it."

Hermione's voice got heavy with grief, and the gravity of the situation was starting to hit the boys. "While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing this, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and I talked about restarting Dumbledore's Army. It was a defense club Harry, Ron, and Hermione started during their fifth year. We weren't allowed to actually use magic in DADA, so because we knew Voldemort was back although most people didn't believe us, we made the club to learn to fight. We found ways to contact the supporters of the light side. I never got to do it. I was taken away by death eaters, because my father is the editor of the Quibbler, a newspaper that fully supports Harry. To get my father to stop openly supporting him, I was taken to Malfoy Manor."

"What were those of us in Hogwarts doing," McGonogall asks.

"Snape and the Carrows were in charge. Most could do nothing. From what I heard whilst in Malfoy Manor, students were being crucioed as punishment. Luckily, you, professor Flitwick, Professir Sprout, and all the others tried to prevent sending people for punishment."

Hermione decided to speak again. "Anyways, we all wore the locket, not knowing how to destroy it with the resources we had, took turns wearing the locket. It had a bad effect on all of us, Ron was the worst. He started seeing things between Harry and I that weren't there. He felt that Harry was secretly in love with me." Looking directly at James she says, "Harry is like the brother I have never had. Besides, he was in love with Ginny. It seems you Potter boys have a thing for red-heads."

"Wait, I'm sorry I know this is a late reaction," James starts," but are these Weasleys related to Molly and Arthur Weasley by any chance?"

Luna brightens up, "Do you know them? I know Hermione would never admit it, but she greatly misses Mrs. Weasley. She was like another mother to her you know? It definitely helped that everyone thought that Ron and Hermione would get married anyways."

Hermione clears her throat, "All the Weasleys we mention are Molly and Arthur's children. They had seven: Bill the oldest, Charlie the dragon tamer, Percy the prat, Fred and George the twin pranksters, Ron, and Ginny.

"As I was saying, Ron reacted badly. He got so mad, he left. He came back eventually. He brought Gryffindor's sword with him and managed to destroy the locket, it had absorbed basilisk venom from our second year, which meant it became one of the only things that could destroy a horcrux. This was after Harry and I had went to Godric's Hollow during Christmas Eve, saw the Potters' graves, and got attacked by Voldemort's snake. After this, we went to see Luna's father. Harry had remembered seeing the symbol of the deathly hollows on a necklace of his. We didn't know what they were, we had both grown up in the muggle world you see? But I had seen it on a Pevirell's grave. It was also drawn in the book Professor Dumbledore had given to me in his will: The Tales of Beadle the Bard. While we were there he was fidgety, but he told us the story of the three brothers. He got even worse, and we realized that he called the death eaters on us. We ran into the forest near his house to get away, but couldn't. I sent a stinging hex at Harry so that we could be undetected. We were taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was there and Voldemort was called, after they confirmed that Harry was indeed _the Harry Potter._

"Bellatrix saw the sword of Gryffindor. She had it in Gringotts and was angry, thinking we had stolen it. We denied it, but she didn't believe us. She threw Ron and Harry into the dungeon, which was guarded by-" Hermione suddenly stops, realizing she had gotten too caught up in the story and nearly revealed Peter. "In the meantime, I was crucioed and tortured."

"Hermione never said anything she shouldn't have. If anyone had ever doubted her capabilities as a Gryffindor, which is unbelievable to me considering all she had done in the past years, they couldn't have after that. My father, Ron, Harry, and I heard everything that was happening. It made my bones hurt, and I wasn't even being tortured." Luna puts an arm around Hermione, who is looking blankly ahead, as if caught up in memories. "Harry was given the opportunity to leave, but he couldn't take everyone. Dobby, a house elf, was able to take my father him and Ron. They would have taken me as well, but I believe even the bravest of us need familiar faces. There's a reason Hufflepuffs are so valuable."

Hermione smiles and looks at Luna, "you were never a Hufflepuff though. She was a Ravenclaw, and one of the finest if I do say so myself." She looks at the group, now calm. "Ron, Harry, and I were called the golden trio. Neville, Ginny, and Luna were the silver trio. They deserved it. They were always just as brave as we were, but unlike us it wasn't their battle to fight."

The group is silent for some moments. "I'm sorry to say that I do not understand what you ladies need."

Hermione and Luna look at each other, communicating without words. Luna, in her airy voice, finally says, "Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, we need you permission to allow us to tell the Weasleys, as well as Professors Flitwick and Sprout about us. We need them. Molly and Arthur have always been loving towards the both of us, and the Professors are both the heads of my houses. We need a lot of support."

"My permission is give," McGonagall says right away. Professor Dumbledore agrees with her.

"Well what about the three of us," Remus asks.

Hermione sighs, "I don't want to keep secrets from you. I really didn't. But I had to. I needed to see if we could salvage some people. I have gathered that we can. If you recall, we had never told you about my third year. It is a very difficult story for the three of you to listen to."

"Is it necessary?" Hermione looks straight in Sirius' eyes as he speaks, the cool grey melting her insides.

"Yes."

"We want to do our part," James says with finality.

"In our third year, someone escaped from Azkaban." The boys cry out, saying that it is impossible. "Obviously it isn't. In fact, Sirius here was the first to ever do so." Everyone's eyes widen, wondering what Sirius could have done to be thrown in Azkaban. "I didn't know why he was such a danger, but then I heard that he was the right hand man of Voldemort, and I understood."

James jumps up, angrily. "You supported the man that killed me, my wife, and tried to kill me son!"

"No James! I would never. I don't understand." He looks at Hermione, "Please explain."

"Harry had left his aunt's house. His uncle's sister was visiting and was saying horrible things about James. When we met him, Mr. Weasley made Harry promise not to find Sirius. That same year, I had gotten a cat. Crookshanks was half-kneazle. He absolutely hated Ron's rat, Scabbers.

"On the train, we couldn't find an empty room. We sat in one with a sleeping man in it. Ron asked who he was, and I read the suitcase. It said Professor Lupin," Hermione looks at Remus, who looks surprised, even though Luna already referenced this. "Dementors were aboard the train, looking for Sirius. You see, they had heard that he was going to Hogwarts to find Harry, most assumed it was to kill him." Sirius and James both looked appalled, but Remus thinks over Hermione's words. "The Dementors came in our cart. They caused Harry to faint, he said he heard a scream, his mothers. Professor Lupin bravely threw off his coat and sent the Dementors away.

" Later in the year,Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade because his uncle refused to sign the permission slip. Some time later, Fred and George gave him a map, called the Marauder's map, to help him get out of Hogwarts. It worked and he came to Hogsmeade with us later on.

"Many events happened, including Draco Malfoy complaining about a Hippogriff, which meant it would be executed, Harry finding out that Sirius Black was really his godfather and probably his parents' secretkeeper, and Harry being sent a Firebolt after he fell off his first one when he encountered a Dementor during a Quidditch game. His broom was irreversibly broken. The broom bothered me, I thought it might have been cursed, so I told Professor McGonagall. She took it away and Ron and Harry were quite angry at me. They both ignored me. The Firebolt was clear. By the way, Sirius was also accused of killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Ron also thinks that Crookshanks ate Scabbers; he didn't." Hermione takes a breath. "I'm sorry, this was an emotional year and I'm having trouble organizing my thoughts."

"It's okay my dear, continue when you can," Dumbledore says.

"Once while Remus was gone for the full moon, Snape was our teacher. He made us write an essay on werewolves. It was then that I figured that Remus is a werewolf. The boys and I made up, and we all went to Hagrid's hut to console him due to Buckbeak's impending death. He kicked us out as the minister and executioner came. We ran away, but Buckbeak was killed. Scabber, who had been found, scampered off again and we chased after him, but then a dog came out, grabbed Ron's leg and dragged him into the Whomping Willow. We followed. When we got there, Ron told us that it was a trap.

"He was right. The dog was Sirius. Professor Lupin came in. We thought we were safe, but then he hugged Sirius."

"Sirius is innocent isn't he," Remus asks.

"Yes," Luna replies.

He smiles smugly, "I thought so."

"Ron and I wanted to protect Harry, told them that we would die before we let him kill Harry. He told us he only wanted to rat. So after Lupin came, they changed Scabbers into a human. It was Peter. Sirius told us that Peter was really the Secret keeper, the one who betrayed James and li-his wife."

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius stands up, ready to go find Peter.

"Wait! I'm not done yet." After Sirius sits back down, she says, "Snape came in. He suspected that Sirius was being helped by Lupin. We accidentally knocked him out." The room's occupants laugh. "We took him out and I was talking to Ron, Lupin was taking care of Snape, and Sirius was talking with Harry, and then we realized it was the Fullmoon. Remus had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane potion, I will tell you about it later. He transformed. Snape woke up and tried to protect us. Sirius intervened. Lots of things happened and basically Harry and Sirius were attacked by dementors.

"When Harry woke up, Sirius was nearly dead, and the three of us were in the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore told us we could change events, and save two lives. That year, I had taken a lot of classes, and therefore used a time turner to help me get to all my classes. No one knew but Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Basically Harry and I went back in time, saved Buckbeak, and stopped Remus' attack. Then we flew to Sirius' prison and freed him. He left on Buckbeak, but not before telling us he was proud of us."

"He was also one of the first to call Hermione the Brightest witch of her age. I'll have you know that they say she was the most enthusiastic learner since Lily Evans, and one of the most powerful since Albus Dumbledore himself," Luna says merrily.

"Wait, what was the point of telling us about Peter," James asks.

Luna is the one to reply, "He was our guard in Malfoy Manor; he gave up his life to protect Harry, as did Sirius. Remus was willing to as well. He is a true Marauder. We believe he was only misled, the same as Regulus and Snape. For the weeks we've been here, we've seen how and why. He is one of you , but not really. You three are worshipped. You all make sense as a group. He is the odd one out. He feels inferior, something Voldemort must have keyed in on. We need him to find a girlfriend, one who won't leave him for one of you, and you all need to start treating him as more of a friend than a follower."

"We've thought long and hard about this, and all three of you are most useful in certain places," Hermione continues. "Remus, we were hoping you would work with Peter. You are the most calm and therefore, less likely to try and kill him. James, we were hoping you would work with Snape. He was the one who told Voldemort about the prophesy that got you and your wife killed as well as turned Frank and Alice Longbottem insane. You have the biggest problem with him, and are the main reason why everything with him happened, it's your responsibility.

"And Sirius, as you can guess you have Regulus."

Sirius sighs, "I can try but it won't work. He's too set in his ways."

"No he isn't. He changed in the end. I've read his journal. He has always looked up to you. He changed because he believed that since he was put in Slytherin you automatically hated him. And you did. The day you died, you didn't even know he was one of the good guys. He's just a scared little boy. He needs his big brother." Hermione gets up from her seat and kneels in front of Sirius. She grabs his right hand with both of hers and puts it to her cheek. "If not for him or yourself, at least do it for me."

The Professors exchange looks, both having caught on weeks ago to the strange love relationship developing between the two. James and Remus exchange looks with Luna, who is trying not to giggle. "I'll try."

Hermione smiles and goes back to her seat. "Good, while the three of you are doing that, I feel the four of us should look for the horcruxes. In this time, I know that the diary, the locket, and the ring are definitely horcruxes. His snake, Nagini, is not a horcrux. The problem is that we don't know what the other two are. Harry and I had a theory that they could be objects that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, similar to Slytherin's locket. The sword of Gryffindor, in our time, had the ability to destroy horcruxes, so it obviously wasn't one. I also had a theory that it may be possible that Harry was one, but that would make him the seventh horcrux."

"In that case we don't have to worry about Harry or Nagini," McGonagall concludes.

"Yes, but we do have to worry about getting the diary, locket, and the ring, as well as finding out what the other two horcruxes are."

"I shall look in to this," Dumbledore says rising. "You lovely ladies, focus on your lives here, and help the boys with their part of the mission."

Hermione looks ready to protest, but Luna puts her hand over Hermione's and squeezes. "That's a lovely idea. I fear that since my fourth year, I haven't had a normal education, and Hermione never did."

"Yeah, you guys aren't responsible for his downfall; you ladies shouldn't have to risk your lives. It is not your battle," James says.

Hermione raises her chin and says, "It became my battle when I chose to befriend Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived, the only known survivor of Avada Kedavra, the triwizard champion, the Chosen One. _It became my battle when I helped Harry get passed all of Hogwarts; defenses to stop Quirrel from taking the Philosopher's Stone. It became my battle, when I was petrified, because Voldemort started to control the girl who would become one of my best friends. It became my battle, when I had to protect Harry from his own Godfather. It became my battle, when I not only had to teach Harry new spells to help him during the Triwizard Tournament, but had to see him come back from the final stage with a dead body. It became my fight, when Harry became known as _The-Boy-Who-Lied, _and the ministry took control of Hogwarts. It became my battle when I had to ride a Thestral to go to the Ministry to make sure that Harry's Godfather was okay. It became my battle when I had to _fight _in the Department of Mysteries, and saw Harry's Godfather die. It became my battle when Death Eaters invaded my school. It became my battle when they killed the man Harry depended on the most. It became my battle, when instead of continuing my education, I chose to search for these Horcruxes. It became my battle when I was taken to Malfoy Manor, got _tortured _by Bellatrix Lestrange, and then was given to Fenrir Greyback for _his personal amusement."_During the entire course of her speech, Hermione remained calm.

"You forget what Hermione said. She, Ron, and Harry were the Golden Trio. Everyone knew that if Harry didn't manage to kill voldemort, it would be upto Hermione and Ron. It was their destiny."

"I gave up my parents for Harry. I refuse to sit back, doing nothing, when I could actively be trying to make it so that Harry grows up with his parents. It was the thing he wanted the most, and I will give it to him." Hermione looks around at the faces in the room, knowing that everything she had said was starting to sink in.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

**So sorry it was late you guys. I've been so busy with school and life in General. I did work on this last night and I woke up early and got to work on it again this morning. Hopefully it's at least decent.**

**Also I am so sorry about third year, I kept forgetting the details and order of events. It bothers me a lot to be quite honest. I know a large portion of this was Hermione and Luna, most Hermione, telling the five of them about the hunt and third year. Hopefully things can move along more smoothly. **

**I am actually really looking forward to building on Sirius and Hermione's relationship. I feel that will come next chapter though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so a guest said something about Sirius controlling Hermione? I wanted to clear something up. Sirius is not trying to act like he owns her, and she's not really letting him. Obviously whoever wrote that didn't read when she put him in his place when he was threatening Remus. Hermione has been making big decisions and doing big things since first year. In this FAN FICTION, she's grown somewhat tired of making all the decisions, so she's letting Sirius do it. It's her CHOICE. She didn't really want to go with Regulus anyways, and I feel that he just cemented it. She is still HERMIONE GRANGER; she just chooses to let Sirius make some decisions. She doesn't always need to be in charge.**

**That being said, if you don't like the story, don't read it. I know that not everyone is going to like it, and that's something I can live with, but flames are not accepted(not that this was much of a flame). I say that not just for my stories but for others' as well. We spend our time writing these things for you as much as for ourselves. There's a reason we love reviews. **

**That being said, thank you guys for the support on this story. It honestly means a whole lot to me.**

**Oh and I also realize that I mentioned that Hermione and Luna are "sisters" in this timeline, but she also said that she's a 'mudblood'. Hermione's 'parents' are muggles but Luna's 'mom' is a witch, making her halfblood. It was pure coincidence that Hermione became a witch….At least that's the story they tell.**

**Chapter 4**

"I don't think I can go to Hogsmeade." Hermione looks at Sirius who is standing beside her. She closes her book, and leans back, ready to hear his explanation. Sirius sits in the empty seat beside her. Being so well hidden in the Hogwarts Library, he doesn't worry about being overheard. "You were right. I started watching Reg more closely. I don't think he's particularly fond of the bullying the other Slytherins do."

"I wouldn't know," Hermione replies when Sirius doesn't keep speaking. If he wants her to make a decision for him, one that concerns his younger brother, she won't. "Just know that in the end he was good."

"I think so too. I want to talk to him, while most of the students will be in Hogsmeade. If anything goes wrong, they won't see it, and he'll be away from his friends." Sirius grabs Hermione's hand and gently runs his thumb across her knuckles. "I want you to be there."

Hermione's eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

"My brother obviously knows you. He likes you enough to ask you to Hogsmeade, despite knowing that you are muggleborn. You spent time with him right?" He looks at her questioningly. His intense grey eyes give him a smoldering expression. Hermione's belly fills with butterflies, and she fears her hand may become sweaty.

She somehow manages to smile at him and say, "I would love to Sirius."

He smiles back at her and leans in to give her a kiss. As always, it starts off slowly, almost timidly. Second after second, the intensity of their kiss increases. After what feels like days, the two take a moment to take a breath. Sirius, being more of an expert in this area, quickly steadies himself. He pulls Hermione off of her chair and onto his lap. She quickly situates herself properly, sitting at the perfect angle to tease him. She feels the urge to moan, but has to hold back, not wanting to make much noise in such a quiet place. Sirius gently places a kiss on her jaw line. He places more with increasing fervor all the way to her earlobe and back. He starts nuzzling her neck.

"Wait Sirius," Hermione moans out as he gently nips a spot right under her jaw. "Not here, not now. We're in the library for Merlin's sake." Sirius quickly regains his composure.

"Godric, I'm so sorry Hermione." His voice is heavy and laden with desire. She gets off of him and sits back down, resituating her clothes which were slightly rumpled. Hermione runs her tongue across her now puffy lips, causing Sirius to groan. "I only wanted a little kiss, I swear."

She smiles at him, still a little out of breath. "Don't worry Sirius. I'm just glad we didn't do anything rash."

He takes mild insult to this, but knows that that isn't how she meant it. His Hermione is far too sensible to want to snog in the library, her own personal safe haven. "Agreed, I wouldn't want us to do much in the library." He drops his voice an octave, making it even sexier than it already is, "When we do finally do more than a little snog here or there, I want you to be as loud as you can." Hermione blushes and can feel her heartbeat speed up. Sirius stands. "I will see you later, love; I have something to deal with." He gestures to the crotch of his pants, which has taken on the shape of a tent. Hermione blushes more.

As he leaves, she can't help but feel proud of the effect she has on him, it was one she never really had on Ron.

_Ron_

She misses him. She misses his fiery temper, his fierce loyalty, his idealistic views on life. She misses how protective of her he was, and how protective he was of Ginny and Harry as well.

She can't go back; she knows that. Instead, she's going to make sure that her friends never have to live through the war. She's going to make sure that the Prewett brothers don't die, that James and Lily don't die, that Sirius is never accused of something he never did. She's going to make sure that Remus never loses all of his friends and has to spend the full moon by himself. She's going to make sure that Bellatrix Lestrange never tortures Frank and Alice to insanity. '_I may be here because of an accident,' _Hermione thinks, _'but I will make sure that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville can grow up happily and away from war.' _

_I have a mission now._

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius likes Hermione. He really likes Hermione. She's smart and she's pretty and she's brave. She doesn't care that he gets around. She probably knows better than anyone, knowing him in the future and all.

He also loves how she isn't trying to take control over their relationship, whatever it is. She doesn't commandeer all of his time. She doesn't try to tell him what to do; unless it has to do with his school work (she doesn't enforce that much either).

She's also easy to get along with. She doesn't care for drama the way Sirius' ex, Marlene, does. She likes school, she loves her friends, and she wants to stop Voldemort. She's a simple girl.

It doesn't hurt that she loves snogging him as much as he loves snogging her. She doesn't complain about him always wanting to kiss her, maybe because it's never just kissing. With his ex's he honestly didn't give a damn about whatever they were talking about. With her, he does care. It may be because she is trying to save his best friends' lives as well as his own. She doesn't even have to. She just is.

She's also the reason he's going to try and reconcile with his brother.

Regulus was a good kid. He didn't like discord which is why he never rebelled against his mother, even though she always made him do things he hated. Sirius still remembers the day before Regulus first started Hogwarts. He was so worried that his brother would stop loving him if he went into Slytherin, but he was scared his mother would punish him for being in anything other than Slytherin. He told Sirius, and Sirius promised him that whatever happened, Regulus would always be his brother and he would always love him

'_I didn't keep my promise,' _Sirius thinks. After that meeting two days ago when she told him about the future, Sirius has realized that the reason Regulus and him weren't so close anymore was because of him, not Regulus.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"You look to be having a difficult time." Remus looks up from his piece of parchment at the sound of Luna's soft and airy voice. She sits down next to him. "Maybe I could help? I was a Ravenclaw last time I was here."

"No, it's quite alright." Remus goes back to his parchment. Luna looks over his shoulder, to see that he's writing down facts that the girls had given them about the future.

"Why are you writing everything down?" Luna can't help her curiosity.

Remus looks at her again and shrugs. "I'm not sure. I just need to know what's happening. What _has happened, _according to you anyways. It's just, if James died, Peter was thought to be dead, and Sirius was in Azkaban, what happened to me? Did I really find someone who loved me, despite knowing that I was sick?"

Luna puts her hand over Remus', which is still clutching his quill. "I'm not sure what you were doing for about twelve years after their deaths, ask Hermione about that; I hear the two of you were close friends. However, I do know that after you quit as our DADA teacher, you constantly went on missions for the Order of the Phoenix. In my fourth year, two years after you were our teacher, you fought in a battle with us, us being Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and I. It wasn't just us of course, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore, and others were there too. Anyways even after that, you became a spy for the Order. You lived with werewolves to try to convince them to side with us. It didn't work out though, because of Greyback. I believe we saw you a year later, when Hogwarts was infiltrated. You fought in the battle. It was after that, and after Greyback scarred Bill Weasley, that she finally convinced you to accept her love and that you were more than enough for her. You two had a small wedding, about a month after the funeral." Remus, although wanting to interfere, remains quiet.

"There was also when everyone was escorting Harry to safety before my sixth year. You were partnered with George Weasley, who lost his ear in that battle. Everyone arrived at different times, so I hear, so when you arrived before your wife, you were anxious. When you found out that your wife was pregnant, I heard you were in great pain. Especially because you never planned that life. Hermione told me that you planned to help them with the horcruxes, but Harry, who you wanted to be the godfather, called you a coward for leaving. Last I heard about you, you helped Potterwatch, which was a radio station started by the Weasley twins' friend Lee. The twins co-hosted with him, as did you and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Any questions?"

Remus clears his throat, "Quite a few. For one, who is Tonks?"

Luna smiles, "If you ask questions and the answers surprise you, you look silly." (1)

"Will the answer surprise me?"

Luna smiles at him, then retracts her hand, which was still over Remus'. "You always said that you were too old for her."

Remus' face loses all of its color. "Was she your age? I mean I know you're about my age now, but not then right?"

Luna shakes her head, "She was already out of Hogwarts when Hermione started. She must be about four now."

Remus manages to get even paler. "F-four? You're telling me my future wife is four?"

"Yes, yes she is. In fact, you might already know her. Hermione always compared her to an older sister, only fitting considering how close the two of you were." Luna smiles.

Remus looks away from Luna, still as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, and continues to write his list, with Luna helping him.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

**I'm SO SORRY that this is so short. See I've been trying to write this chapter for a long time. I had a whole other chunk of it that I wrote, but then didn't like because it made things move waaayyy too fast on one side. And then I couldn't think of anything to write after Remus and Luna. I just decided that it would be better to just post what I do have than try to write something more when it obviously doesn't want to come. **

**Which means this chapter was just a filler, and about a fourth of the previous chapter. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be more cooperative. **

**Part of a quote by Laurell K Hamilton **_**Burnt Offerings**_

**So please REVIEW. You know, leave any comments that you have, things you wanna see, things you don't like…..Maybe even some questions. Sound good? **


	5. Author's Note

**So guys…..I think I'm going to delete this fic, and start over. I had a set idea about what I was going to do and then I realized that it just didn't work the way I wanted it to. **

**I don't want this story to be like every other time travelling fic I've read-even though I have loved nearly all of them. **

**I want my ideas to not be copied from anyone else or from a cliché.**

**I apologize if it sounds like I'm full of myself or something. I just really need to branch out on what I'm doing.**

**I hope you guys will support me and read the next story, maybe even help me make it better. **

**~MusaWCEB**


End file.
